the_roleplay_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
FNAF OCs
Here Is The Home Of The FNaF OCs! Foxette APPERANCE: Foxette Is A Brown Arctic Fox With Green Eyes. She Has A White Stomach And Has White Around Her Face. PERSONA: Foxette Is...Sweet As Sugar.... FAMILY: Her Brother Is Foxy And Sister Is Mangle. USE: Caramel Heights. (FNaF Wiki) Bosco the Bat Name: Bosco the Bat Gender: Male Appearance: Light gray fur, pink nose, ears, and wing membrane. Icy blue eyes like Freddy's and teeth like Foxy's with long incisors. Has actual hands instead of thumb claws and has a microphone. Occupation: Comedian Personality: As a comedian, Bosco is very funny and humorous, always throwing in a joke whenever he sees the opportunity. He has been heckled before in his past, so he deals with criticism well. He also likes to humorously taunt people at times. Abilities: His endoskeleton arms are specially designed to be able to move at a high speed. If he spreads his wing phalanges apart and flaps his arms, he can fly. His endoskeleton feet have built-in magnets on the undersides that allow him to hang upside-down from the ceiling. He can toggle the amount of magnetic energy his feet can emit. He also has razor-sharp, pointy metal bits in his mouth that he can make jut out like needles. He uses these primarily during his jumpscare, but they can be used for other purposes, too. Oh yes, and he is also quite adapt at playing the piano. Alignment: Chaotic Good Winter Apperance: Winter Is A Frost White Cat With Black Stripes, Ice Blue Eyes, And She Usally Carries A Microphone. Occupation: Singer Persona: Winter Is Stubborn Unless She's Talking To Close Friends. Abilities: Winter Has A Great Singing Voice, And Her Tail Allows Her To Hang By Her Tail From Poles And Stuff! Scrappard Name: Scrappard Gender: Male Appearance: Scrappard is a cluster of random parts, all crudely stuck together. The left side of his head is missing its suit, and the endoskeleton skull is showing as a result, along with his endoskeleton eye (black with a white pupil). His left eye is also missing its eyelids. The right side of his face retains his suit, however, and it's orange, with a single ear that is modeled in a similar fashion to Foxy's, though it is designed with a few more tufts of fur sticking up from the top of it. His right eye is red, and he's missing the suit part of his lower jaw, though the endoskeleton part's still there. His body is orange, like his head, and he has three arms, unlikely for an animatronic. His right arm is heavily tattered and puke green, his left arm is bright blue and in good condition, but just underneath his left arm, there is a major gash in the suit, from which a third endoskeleton arm protrudes, tapered with sharp claws. His legs are in an odd fashion; unlike the normal human-like position for an animatronic's legs, Scrappard's legs are built in a zig-zag manner, like an actual animal. He has a tail on his hindquarters, and the middle of it is missing its orange suit. The base and tip of the tail retain its suit, and the tip is quite puffy, like a dirty pompom. Personality: Critical, cunning, and cruel, Scrappard greatly loathes humans, especially night guards. Should he see one, he will attack on sight. He doesn't like working with animatronics that are in a better condition than he himself is (normal, toy, etc), but he's okay with working with animatronics in states of disrepair (withered, nightmare, etc). Backstory: Scrappard has a tragic backstory. He was once a weasel animatronic named Mr. Funtime, but he got scrapped due to malfunctioning. But then, in the Parts & Service room, he put himself back together, not knowing what he was attaching to himself due to the darkness. When he saw his reflection in the restrooms mirror, as that new monster, he just lost his sanity. He hunted down every member of the staff in their homes and murdered them in gristly and disturbing ways, coming after the manager last. The manager was the one he killed in the most gruesome way. He forced his mouth open with his hands, and jammed his endoskeleton hand down his throat and janked out his intestines from the inside out. Then he grabbed his lower jaw, slowly pulled it right off his head, and broke his spine. Then he stamped down on his chest, breaking his ribcage and causing the splintered bone to puncture his lungs and heart, and for the finishing touch, he bit down on his head, applying more and more pressure until his skull cracked. He then left him there to die, either from suffocation or from loss of blood. Alignment: Chaotic Evil Red Butterfly Name: Red (The Killer) Butterfly Gender: Female Apperance: Red Is A Red-Black Cat. She Is Incredibly Withered And Tattered. Family: Winter The Cat, Her 'Sister' Replaced Her. Persona: Stubborn, Violent And A TOTAL Raven (From Teen Titans Go) Abilites: Basically The Same As Winter, (Above) But Red Always Carries A Katana...For Um...Defence.....Yeah Defence. Category:Template documentation